Magic Can Be Helpful to Save the World
by AwesomeFangirl4200
Summary: It's been a few years since the war ended between Voldemort and Hogwarts. A new era of children are about to be brought into the school year, but not without a cost; a new threat has begun in both the Wizard and Muggle worlds, two villains that may be the end of everything the worlds know. A new kind of wizard must be created, especially a group who may be the only hope left.
1. Prologue Part 1

Prologue:

Avery's view:

 _"_ _There is so much noise"_ is the first thing that pops into Averia's head as her eyes gaze around the platform. The bustle of the crowd makes even more chaos, parents yelling at children and the train's whistle for its passengers breaking through her thoughts. She blinks rapidly and feels her legs begin to walk towards an entrance. Averia's hands sweat a bit on my suitcase handle and she aches to wipe them on her coat, the feeling causing her to give a small noise of disgust as she does not care much for getting filthy. She ignores it and walk faster, the whistle breaking through the bumble of the people and Averia hear even more shouts, these of being goodbyes.

She jumps onto the train, her feet landing on the stairs and she catches her balance. The suitcase and backpack collide into her and she almost looses her feet once again. A slight embarrassed blush appears but she composes herself, the feeling being buried down. Averia turns around and watches as more parents and children bustle around. A mother and father hugging their child makes her heart twist in pain, this time her emotions betraying her a bit. Wanting to not cry, she turns away quickly and practically speed walks into a random coach before shutting the door loudly behind her. As she is turning around, her eyes land on her companion, a calico cat named Lucille, laying on the seat to the right. But she is not alone; two other cats are with her, a black cat with green eyes and the other being a mix of orange and brown with yellow eyes. Avery starts before she processes her thoughts.

"Lucille? Have you already made some friends?" Her voice has a teasing tone to it as she addresses her cat. Lucille blinks at the voice, her tail swaying slowly before the cat yawns and lays down with the other two companions. Avery sighs and sits down across from the small pile, watching as they all cuddle together. _"They have to be companions, otherwise the train has a bit of a rodent problem."_

Avery's thoughts are interrupted by the shouts of the conductor and the last train whistle, signaling that they are about to depart soon. She leans back into the couch, the threading being made of a nice fabric, but she still moves around to get comfortable. Her eyes take in the outside of the window, the day being rather nice for England weather. The sky is clearer than normal, letting the sun beam through any clouds and giving the usually gray landscape some more color.

The train starts to move, the wheels making a loud screech before they begin to move. Her body leans a bit forward before settling back rather quickly and hard. A small "Oof" comes out of her mouth before she moves around again.

As she settles again, more shouts are heard outside of her coach. Before she can react, the door is slammed open and a girl is standing there. The girl is shorter than Avery, as she probably stands at around 5'3". Her skin is a rich shade of brown, reaching more towards black than any other shade. The curls in her brown short hair bounce with the stranger's breathing, almost as if they have their own life. The girl's golden eyes search Avery before scanning the rest of the coach. Those same eyes light up as they spy the trio of cats laying down, a loud exclamation of "Hah!" before she strides over.

"I found them Elena!" At the name, Avery turns back towards the entrance of the coach, where another girl has now taken the past girl's presence. This girl is lighter skinned, much lighter than Avery is. She is also shorter than Avery, but she has about an inch above the first girl. This "Elena" has short blonde hair and light brown eyes, a contrast to the sharper features of the other. The light brown eyes also examine Avery before her gaze turns to the other girl in the coach. "Abella, this is ridiculous. I can't believe we had to give up our coach because your cat decided to kidnap mine and run off!" The other girl, now identified as Abella, huffs and picks up the orange and brown cat, which growls a little from being moved before it is shushed. Elena sighs and goes to get the black one, which Avery supposes is hers. Feeling that her warmth bed is disturbed, Lucille growls a bit before she jumps onto Avery's lap and settles down on it. The other two girls gaze at Avery now, much more with curiosity and judgement. The tense atmosphere causes said girl to cough before saying, "I'm sorry. Lucille likes to sleep. I guess your companions wanted to join her for a nap." She laughs awkwardly, trying to escape the tension.

Elena laughs a bit as well, but Abella continues to study her. Avery then makes a movement of kindess, offering them the opposite seat. "If you want to, you could…." Her sentence dies off as they both sit down anyway, Avery thinking _"Alright then."_

More awkward silence follows the group before Abella suddenly says "What's your story?" Elena elbows her a bit but Abella keeps the serious face, making Avery twitch a bit and fidget with her hands. The habit of biting her fingernails comes into her mind and she quickly ignores it. "I'm Averia Jones, but everyone calls me Avery for short." I smile after this and offer a hand to them. "What may I call you?" Abella looks at the hand a bit hesitantly before she takes it, her hands feeling callused and yet soft.

"Abella Bruneu." The "r" is rolled, and it catches Avery's attention that this girl has a French accent. Before she can say more the other girl takes her hand and introduces herself. "Elena Hathaway."

This girl also has an accent, one Avery cannot place quite yet. Elena continues talking, asking "Are you American? Your accent is very clear, but I want to make sure." Avery nods shyly and pulls at her hair a bit, a little embarrassed about her accent and the strangeness it has in the British Isles. Abella sniffs at the question, her hand brushing the cat gently while it purrs.

The view outside the window passes by as the girls sit together. They continue with small talk, such as interesting books and shows they are fans of (Avery had found out that Abella is a Halfblood while Elena is a mugblood. While Avery is a pureblood, she grew up in the Muggle world with an elderly Muggle friend of the family's), such as the famous shows like Merlin and Sherlock. Abella mostly rolled her eyes as Elena and Avery would gossip and "fangirl," but she would join in on the conversations. She has also discovered that these two have know each other for quite some time, as they kept had met when they had arrived earlier for the school year. Avery could not help but feel relaxed with these two; true they both were very ambitious and full of more determination than she ever really had, but they also seemed to calm down when they were beside her. _"At least I won't be going in solo."_


	2. Prologue Part 2

After passing the long train ride with talking and the occasional joke (Avery found that Abella and Elena had two seemingly different yet similar laughs, Abella's being more with a sarcastic and mocking tone and Elena having more confidence in her's), Elena suddenly pointed out the window and said,"Look."

The other two girls turned to follow the line of her finger, and both suddenly gasped in a small breathe at the sight. Hogwarts sat on a hill, the sunshine peaking through the clouds giving it an even more majestic feeling. True it was already a castle, but this wasn't like any other castle Avery has seen before. _"More like the dragon would live there rather than a princess_ ," she thought as the castle came closer. When the coach passed the shadows of the monument and Hogwarts began to grow smaller, only then did Avery breathe out heavily as she did not realize she had been holding her breathe. Lucille meowed slightly and curled up closer in Avery's lap, the girl's fingers beginning to pet her companion once again. The other two did the same, the sudden realization of their situation dawning over them.

"It's really happening," Abella said with disbelief and wonder in her tone, the other two nodding their heads in agreement. The tracks filled in the silence that has taken over the coach, the sounds of other children talking in their own cars having the humming murmur. Avery doesn't know what to think. Her whole life is about to begin in a completely different way, something that she never considered back when she lived with Mrs. Lewis.

Just as the train stopped, the feeling of excitement and nervousness seemed to teem the air of the children on board. The three girls grinned and grabbed their luggage, the robes of their uniforms swishing and some "oofs" and "watch out" were heard before everyone lined up at the exit. The sound of the train wheels screeching to a halt reached the excited children's ears, and just as the doors opened they all ran out.

The corridors had this old smell, like some mildew and age combined together. But this was also added by the burning of candles and the slight breeze blowing through the halls as the excited students walked. Avery couldn't believe her eyes, as this all seemed to be a fairy tale to her. "An actual castle huh," questioned Elena as the three traveled in their own private group. Many students had formed into their own small groups, but those groupings made up one huge crowd of nervous children. Abella answered with,"Of course a castle you nit. Only the best for Hogwarts and its students." Avery smiled a bit as Elena huffed and pouted a bit, the two beginning to trade biting remarks and snarky words with each other. _"They could be sisters with how much they fight,"_ thought Avery. She sighs at the missing feeling of Lucille by her side, as the girls had to leave their companions with their luggage until they were sorted into a house. _"Hopefully Lucille will get along with Blossom and Azazel."_ The thought gave her comfort as the group reached two large doors. More talking could be heard from the other side, and just as suddenly those doors opened to reveal a huge dining hall. Avery gasped in awe, the hugeness of varsity of the room making her feel smaller and much more meek. Before she could protest Elena and Abella grabbed her arms and pulled her towards a table, one that had many older students with green as a more dominant color. All of the people in the room wore the same black robes, but Avery could see how the tables were organized into the certain houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, and Slytherin. The differences in the students at each table caught Avery's eye, as one at a Ravenclaw table was reading a book while one at the Gryiffndor was, as it seemed to look, trying to knife fight with another Gryffindor. Avery snorted a bit at the antics and thought _"Probably not my area of placement."_ The three girls sat in a small empty space, as many people were crowded together. Her shoulders felt squeezed and pushed too close together, but Avery did not mind as she watched her two friends interact with the other Slytherins at the table. Avery nervously answered some questions, but she did not feel quiet as comfortable here. They mostly ignored her and focused on her friends, which Avery found reasonable because Abella and Elena seemed to fit nicely among the Slytherin household. Before Elena could start a murder with some idiotic boy across from them, a huge hush fell over the hall. Students eagerly looked towards the back of the room, closer to a big set of glass windows where all the teachers and faculty were gathered. Avery felt a bit tense and tried to hide herself.

A woman who looked to be in her late seventies rose to the podium. All the students remained quiet, some hushing others. The woman smiled and began to speak.

"Hello students of Hogwarts. I am Minerva McGonagall, headmistress of this fine school. I would like to personally welcome many new faces here," Avery and her friends grinned at each other with this, "as well as many familiar faces." A majority of the older students laughed a bit and some joked around. McGonagall smiled and the hall quieted down once again. She continued, "As I was saying, this year will promise to be another fantastic year. I hope that many of you will continue working hard and give the newer students a chance to learn just as much as you have done. Now, before we begin the Sorting Ceremony and as you say ,'dig in,' I would like to say these few words; Work hard and study hard!"

With those words the hall burst into applause and cheers before people began to grab food quickly. Avery just managed to grab a roll of bread before pulling back rapidly, fearing for her hand. As she bit into it, the taste of the warm bread made her smile happily and she closed her eyes. Then the names began to be called.

Just before Avery realized what was happening, the name "Abella Bruneu" came out. Abella grinned and stood up triumphantly, many people cheering and giving her "good luck" and "best wishes." Avery and Elena leaned out to watch as their friend walked up to the stool, sat down, and waited for the Hat to call out her house. After about 15 seconds the sudden yell of "Slytherin" gave a huge cheer to the table the girls were sitting, causing Avery to almost choke on her roll before she swallowed quickly. Abella smirked and left the stool, the other Slytherin congratulating her and giving her grins. She sat besides Elena and Avery again, Elena exclaiming "Congrats!" Abella smirks wider and flips her hair while saying "It was bound to happen." Elena and her begin to banter again as Avery laughs at them.

Just as quickly "Elena Hathaway" is called out, and Elena stands up and moves towards the front. Avery and Abella watch as their friend takes her place at the stool. In about the same amount of time the Hat yells, "Slytherin!" Abella screams in Avery's ear and grabs her arms in happiness. Elena also has a huge smile and walks back towards the group of two. Abella and Elena hug tightly, and Avery cannot help but watch with some nervousness and hesitation. _"I don't think this is going to be the three of us together."_ Avery sighs and smiles at the two as they chatter with other students, the acceptance washing over her.

There are many more names called before the name "Averia Jones" is yelled. Many students turn towards Avery as she nervously stands up and looks back at the other two. They grin and give her thumbs up and whispers of "good luck" while she takes a deep breath. The walk feels long and endless to her as students whisper and watch as she climbs the steps. When she sits down the stool feels a bit creaky under her weight, and she blushes a bit at the embarrassment. Before she can prepare herself the Hat is placed on her head. She holds in a breath as it begins to speak to her.

"Well well. Thought you would have been a Slytherin with your other two friends. But definitely not. There is a slight hint, but not enough. Perhaps Ravenclaw? You have some wisdom beyond yourself. But no, not exactly that either. I see loyalty and trust in you; you make friends with others easily, as well as see good in them. Yes yes…" Avery holds her breath and closes her eyes just as the Hat screams "Huffelpuff!"

The crowd is quiet for a moment before cheers go out at the Hufflepuff table. Avery lets out the breath and unclenches her fists while the Hat is removed. It says another word, something she does now understand but the Deputy seems to take seriously. She stands up shakily and smiles widely. Her eyes go towards her friends at the Slytherin table, sad looks on their faces but they still smile at her. Avery feels her heart clench but she waves at them before she descends the stairs. The closest Hufflepuff grabs her and leads her towards and empty space at the table. She finally laughs with relief, the feeling of acceptance and happiness washing over her. Elena and Abella catch her eye once again as she grins at them, the silent promise of friendship staying between them. All three girls smile at each other and turn back to their tables, the night continuing on in food and laughter.

After the dinner, the students were filing out in their houses, friends gossiping and older students welcoming the newbies to the school. However, before Avery could join them, she felt a hand upon her shoulder and turned around. An older gentleman met her eyes, one she recognized as a professor. She asked, "May I help you sir?" He smiled warmly and answered her with "You are Averia Jones, correct?" Avery nodded, and she just noticed her other friends Abella and Elena alongside the man. There were a few other students, some from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They all shared the same confused look, wondering what could have possibly happened for them to be picked. The man sighed and then stated "If you would all follow me. Headmistress would like to speak with you all." Avery gasped a bit with some other children, the fear of the headmistress being possibly angry at them gave them a fright. Before any exclamations could be said or any questions asked, the man began to walk down the hallway. Avery shared a look of confusion with her two friends, but they shrugged at her and they all walked as a group behind the man.

When two tall doors stood in front of Avery, she gulped a bit and took a deep breath. The man opened the door after knocking, a slight "come in" being heard although it was muffled. The doors revealed a nice comfy room full of books, the dim light from candles giving it a more homely feel than scary. At the desk in the farther back of the room was Headmistress McGonagall with a few scrolls out as well as some other pieces of paper. She smiled at the group as the doors closed behind them, the slight draft of cold air gone.

"Hello young ones. Welcome to Hogwarts." The students nervously giggled and some fidgeted, including Elena. There seemed to be something making her uncomfortable surrounded by all the people, but Avery had not a clue why. _"Perhaps she is not comfortable around this many people,"_ she thought. The thought was interrupted by McGonagall, who said next "I have a feeling that you are all wondering why you are here." The students nodded. "Well, this won't be a simple welcome I'm afraid. You see, I have something to ask of you all." The group began to whisper, nervous and excitement clouding over the room. McGonagall held up a hand, quieting the room. She continued with the next words that shocked Avery to the core,"We have chosen you to fight a new evil among us. You are all picked to train in secret to defeat this evil, as it has taken over an important part of the Muggle world, which we cannot get involved in. However, you are all in ways associated with the Muggles without being too known, which we want to use. This is your choice, but…" She inhaled at this, before saying, "This could mean the end of both the wizard and Muggle worlds."


End file.
